Sisters, Daughters and Nieces
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet Kimberly Street, Samantha Lindsey, Carmen Buckley and May Dawson this is their story. How they meet many adventures, obstacles, dangerous things happening in their new lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Name:Kimberly Street

Age: 10 years old

mom:deceased

Dad:deceased

Brother: Jim Street-a member of the task force with Crystal McGarrett in Los Angeles.

Hi everyone my name is Kimberly maria Street-half sister to Jim Street who was on the Swat team, is now a member of Crystal McGarrett own private task force.

My brother didn't find out he had a sister like 3 years old, was living with Crystal and her adopted family members in Santa Monica.

Made a lot of new friends here.

Name:Carmen Daya Buckley-adopted through

Birth parents:deceased

Adopted family members: Evan Buckley, Eddie Diaz, Liam Casey Johnson-older brother-age 18 years old-half-brother.

Age: 12 years old

I was recently adopted through when was only 9 years old at the time. Both of my birth parents did a lot of traveling one was a doctor, other one was in the navy-had died in the hospital.

Made a promise to the rescue paramedics-to give me a home.

Find out have an older brother by my mother's side of the family.

He lives in Santa Monica.

Now live in Los Angeles with my adopted dads

Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz-who has a son named Christopher whose is 8 years old

Name: Stella Dawson

Mom: Gabriella Dawson

Dad: Captain Matt Casey

Mom never told dad she had given up on him long time ago, had me-3 years later in Puerto Rico.

Been living with Samantha Lindsey-Erin Lindsey's adopted daughter in New York City for the passed 6 years now.

Now am being sent to Chicago to meet my dad for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Carmen Daya Buckley was used to getting up early-she's been living with her adopted family members for the passed 4 months now. Finding out she has an older brother named Liam Casey Johnson-on their mother's side.

Was visiting with him over break-in Santa Monica-where he is new to the task force for Crystal McGarrett-Kristen Callaway private special police force.

Carmen was reading a book at the table.

When Liam came downstairs in his task force uniform-saw his little sister. "Carmen, go back to bed. it's pretty early to get up"answered Liam getting ready to make some coffee.

"Coffee is already made it's on the counter"answered Carmen.

"I'm used to getting up early-because of mom being in the navy and all"answered Carmen.

Foot steps coming downstairs also.

"Coffee"shouted Hayden coming into the kitchen.

"There's enough to share"answered Aaron coming into the kitchen.

Hayden sits down at the table,stares at Carmen. "who are you?"asked Hayden.

Liam hasn't told anyone yet about having a little to the group.

Nicholas Johnson McGarrett knew about Carmen being related to Liam-a cousin on his mother's side of the family. "Carmen is our cousin on our mother's side of the family"answered Nicholas.

"What is Carmen doing here, where are your parents?"asked Hayden this time.

Carmen glares at Hayden Carson. "Is there a problem with me seeing my brother Liam? I can go back to Los Angeles where my adopted family members show respect for each other"answered Carmen.

Hayden get's a smack against his forehead.

Aaron Carson glares at his brother. "Give Carmen some space, Crystal is allowing Liam some time off"answered Aaron.

5 days later

Carmen is doing homework at the firehouse.

Bobby Nash was making some lunch for everyone at the firehouse.

"Carmen how are you doing?"asked Henrietta

"I'm alright just working on homework"answered Carmen.

"Do Eddie and Evan know your here?"answered Howie.

"Detective Aaron Carson just dropped me off early-since Evan and Eddie are out on a call, did send them a text saying was back early"answered Carmen.

2 hrs away

Eddie and Evan were just rescuing a group of kids off a ledge.

"How's Christopher doing?"asked Evan towards Eddie.

"Alright, he's fine that his mother is back just temporary"answered Eddie.

Evan phone beeps, he looks at the message. "Looks like Carmen is back early"answered Evan.

45 minutes later

Evan racing up the stairs to see his adopted daughter.

Carmen was helping setting the table.

"Carmen"answered Evan.

Eddie came up the stairs shortly.

Maddie Kendall

Athena Grant both of them were there eating lunch with their fiance.

"Carmen how was your visit with Liam?"asked Maddie drinking some ice tea.

Carmen not sure what to say to her aunt.

Evan and Eddie froze in what they were doing.

"Carmen, is something wrong?"answered Howie.

Evan turns just in time to see Carmen walking away from everyone at the table.

Maddie turns towards her brother. "Was it something I said?"answered Maddie.

"We will go figure it out"answered Eddie walking down the stairs.

Evan follows shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

May Dawson and Samantha Lindsey had just arrived in Chicago to meet their mother's love ones.

Samantha Lindsey-she's Agent Erin Lindsey's adopted daughter-mother named Detective Jay Halstead as her legal guardian.

"Kind of wondered why mom never told my dad about me?"asked Stella May Dawson-gonna used May instead of Stella in this story.

"protecting him"answered Samantha.

4 hrs later at the firehouse.

Everyone was in the kitchen when two young girls came into the place.

"Hello! How may we help you?"asked Stella Kidd.

"I'm looking for a Lt. Matt Casey"answered May Dawson.

Matt Casey turns around is drinking some coffee.

"Why are you asking for Matt?"answered Christopher Herrmann.

"I believe you all knew my mother Gabriella Dawson"asked May.

"May how old are you?"asked Brian Otis.

"I'm 9 years old-adopted daughter to Gabriella Dawson-knew my mother Leslie Shay-who died 7 years ago"answered May Dawson-decided to change that May is the daughter to Leslie Shay instead.

"Is there a reason why Gabriella would send you here alone?"asked Kelly Severide.

"She didn't come here alone, my name is Samantha Lindsey-my adopted mother is Agent Erin Lindsey-I'm 12 years. We were just dropped off by an agent who came with us to the airport"answered Samantha.

"Both our adopted moms named Matt Casey and Detective Jay Halstead as our legal guardians"answered May.

2 hrs later

Jay, Will and Natalie came to the firehouse.

They were shocked of the sudden news.

"Samantha where is Erin right now?"asked Natalie.

"At work in Washington D.C on a huge case, sent me here to meet my legal guardian"answered Samantha.

"your wondering where my mother is right? well she died 4 months ago"answered May walking out of the firehouse.

"May has been living with Erin and I in New York City"answered Samantha.

3 weeks later

May moved into the home of her adopted dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carmen was leaning against the wall of the firehouse, when Eddie and Evan found her.

"Carmen come back inside to eat lunch"answered Evan.

"I'm not hungry"answered Carmen.

Eddie kneels in front of his adopted daughter. "Something is bothering you, Carmen can tell me"answered Eddie.

"Just found out that my brother Liam is a member of a special task force in Santa Monica, also has an office here in Los Angeles. Also just found out have two older cousins who were adopted by Commander Steve McGarrett of the Hawaii Five 0 task force whose adopted daughter Crystal McGarrett runs the operation"answered Carmen.

Evan and Eddie were confused in what was going on.

Alarms sounded.

"Carmen we have to, we will talk about this later"answered Eddie.

"About that, I was asked to moved in at the house in Santa Monica"answered Carmen.

4 hrs later

Carmen was no where to be found at the firehouse.

"Carmen knows not to leave with out telling one of us"answered Eddie.

Bobby Nash get's phone call, hangs up.

"Carmen is with Maddie at the 911 center, she didn't want to be alone at the firehouse. Your sister dropped her off where Christopher is at the house"answered Bobby.

1 hr later

Carmen was helping Christopher with home homework.

Christopher's-grandma was there watching the two of them work.

"Hello!"answered Evan.

"In here"answered the grandmother.

Eddie walks into the house. "Thanks for watching Christopher for us"answered Eddie.

"Dinner is on the stove"answered his aunt.

Evan sits down on the floor-brushes Carmen hair away from her face.

Eddie shifts some things on the table. "Dinner is on the table"answered Eddie.

"Hey"answered Christopher.

Evan noticed that Carmen just picked at her food. "You need to eat something, didn't eat lunch at the firehouse"answered Evan.

Christopher spoke up. "Carmen ate here with aunt and me"answered Christopher.

"What the two of you eat?"asked Eddie.

"I ate a grilled cheese sandwich, Carmen ate an apple"answered Christopher.

"Is that all you ate Carmen?"asked Evan.

Carmen had disappeared.

"Now where did she go off too?"asked Evan.

"Outside"answered Eddie getting up from the table.

2 hrs later

Everyone was in their private bedrooms.

Evan and Eddie both have their own bedrooms.

Carmen was trying to sleep-she's been having nightmares again.

Ends up waking up in the middle of the night.

Bounced off the bed-turned towards the bedroom doorway.

Eddie was asleep

Evan was asleep-overheard Carmen having another nightmare again-slowly makes his way towards the bedroom.

Crying and screaming could be heard this time.

Eddie and Evan making it towards Carmen bedroom doorway.

Carmen raced out of her bedroom-right smacked into Evan and Eddie.

"Carmen"answered Eddie.

"let me go"cried Carmen.

Hitting both of them in the shoulders.

"You need to calm down"answered Evan.

"Let me go"cried Carmen this time again.

3 of them moved into Evan room-so they wouldn't wake up Christopher.

"I killed her"answered Carmen.

"Carmen who did you kill?"asked Eddie.

"My mom, if she hasn't taken me to the place wanted to go. She wouldn't have died"answered Carmen.

"Carmen does Liam know about this?"answered Evan.

"Liam doesn't know about it, but Jason and Nicholas both knew about it"answered Carmen.

"We shall talk about this later, sweetie we need to get some sleep"answered Eddie.

Carmen shakes her head. "I can't sleep-not after that nightmare"answered Carmen.

"Try to get some sleep, need us during the rest of night. Just come in"answered Evan.

14 hrs later

Only one problem through Carmen wasn't in the house.

"We should have let Carmen sleep with one of us during the night"answered Evan pouring some coffee.

Nor was she at the firehouse.

"When I find out where our daughter went off too, I'm gonna so ground her for life"murmured Eddie.

Maddie Kendall came at the firehouse-she knows what's going on with her niece. Wasn't quite happy with Eddie and Evan right now, came to the firehouse to tell them the bad news.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?"answered Howie.

"Came to have a talk to my brother'answered Maddie.

"Maddie, what brings you here?"asked Henrietta.

"Evan Buckley we need to talk"answered Maddie.

Evan and Maddie talking away from everyone else.

"Maddie, you wouldn't have seen Carmen?"asked Evan.

"Actually that's why I'm here"answered Maddie.

Evan looks at Maddie.

"Carmen came to my apartment in the middle of the night, crying"answered Maddie.

"Sorry she woke you up"answered Evan.

"I was already wake-just making some food to take to Howie"answered Maddie.

"Where's Carmen right now?"asked Evan.

"Packing her stuff-moving to Santa Monica to be with Liam"answered Maddie.

"Why on earth is Carmen packing"shouted Evan.

Eddie over heard Evan shouting something.

"Maddie and Evan is everyone alright?"answered Eddie.

Evan turns towards Eddie. "Our daughter has been with Maddie all last night, is packing to move with Liam"answered Evan.

"Maddie where is Carmen right now?"Eddie.

"I'm right here"answered Carmen.

"Carmen you are so grounded for life"shouted Evan angrily.

"Carmen why are you packing moving in with Liam?"answered Eddie.

"I was ask by Crystal to move into her home in Santa Monica, it's for safety reasons. Be closer to Liam that way I need him during the night-he's there for me"answered Carmen.

"Carmen, please I'm begging you don't move in yet"answered Howie who was watching everything going on.

"Why on earth not?"asked Carmen.

"Well we would miss you here"answered Henrietta.

"Carmen, we were with you last night"answered Eddie.

"Actually Aunt Maddie was there with me all last night at her apartment. At least she let me sleep with her in the bed"snapped Carmen walking outside of the firehouse.

Maddie shakes her head at the two. "Evan and Eddie you need to fix it"answered Maddie leaving the firehouse.

5 days later

Carmen was swimming at the pool in Santa Monica.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Maddie Kendall knew where her niece would be staying at. She already saw the huge mansion was shocked.

Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz-he came with his dad, Evan Buckley, Howie Han and Henrietta Wilson came to the place where Carmen would be staying with her brother Liam.

"Are you sure have the right address?"answered Eddie.

"Daddy"answered Christopher.

"Is something wrong, buddy?"answered Eddie.

"Maddie sent me the address on my phone"answered Evan.

Howie knew about the mansion from Maddie his fiance.

"I see people on bikes"answered Christopher.

Erica Callen sees people in a car, walks over to them. "Hello! Is there something I can help you with?"asked Erica.

"We came to see Carmen Buckley"answered Henrietta Wilson.

"we came to see my sister"answered Christopher.

"Let me see if Carmen is available to see you"answered Ashley Deeks coming over to the group in the car.

15 minutes later

"This way"answered Ashley.

Crystal McGarrett-Kristen Callaway came down the stairs, followed by her adopted brothers.

"Your looking for Carmen she's in the backyard, with Liam, Alison and Hayden"answered Crystal.

"Thanks"answered Howie.

Group walked into the backyard.

Carmen was soaking in the hot tub.

Liam was rubbing Carmen's shoulders. "Carmen, I'm no doctor-should have your shoulder look at"answered Liam.

"Can I take a look?"asked Henrietta.

Carmen looks over, saw them standing there. "Uh, what in the world are you doing here?"asked Carmen.

"We need to talk"answered Evan.

"So brought everyone with you?"asked Hayden.

"Liam do you really live here?"asked Eddie.

"Yes! Many of us live here with Crystal who owns the mansion"answered Alison.

Carmen, Liam, Eddie and Evan are talking alone in a room in the mansion.

"Carmen, You have to come back home"begged Evan.

"Why! Should my sister come back home? In case you didn't care-Carmen still has nightmares"snapped Liam angrily.

Eddie and Evan kneel down.

"We are really sorry about that"begged Evan and Eddie at once.

Carmen knows her adopted family members want things better. "I forgive you, doesn't mean I'm coming back anytime soon. Need some space"answered Carmen.

"Alright"answered Eddie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

at first Jay didn't know what to do with Samantha Lindsey, after finding out his ex-girlfriend-Erin Lindsey left for New York City 3 years ago.

Hank Voight he already knew about Samantha, because Erin sent him a letter explaining everything.

Samantha met Trudy Platt downstairs, left her with some homemade cookies at the desk. "Knew my mother Agent Erin Lindsey"answered Samantha.

"Yes! it's great to have you here"answered Trudy.

"Erin Lindsey's is my adopted mother through, she named Detective Jay Halstead my legal guardian, named you as my godmother. Been living with Detective Voight"answered Samantha.

Trudy lets Samantha up the stairs to the intelligence unit.

Hank had already informed his intelligence unit about Erin having a daughter she had adopted 5 years ago.

Samantha came up the stairs. "Hello"answered Samantha.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"asked Adam.

"I have been home-schooled most of my life, Erin already took care of the arrangements here in Chicago"answered Samantha.

Jay comes out of the break room. "Samantha! Why are you here alone?"answered Jay.

"Uncle Will dropped me off at the station, told him to pick me up in 2 hrs"answered Samantha.

"Will isn't your uncle to begin with"answered Jay sitting down at his desk.

Samantha dials a number on her smartphone.

Listening it to ring.

"Samantha who are you calling?"asked Kim.

Hank walks out of his office-sees Samantha sitting near Jay desk.

"Hello! Can I speak to Agent Lindsey? It's an emergency"answered Samantha.

"Samantha why are you calling Erin for?"asked Jay.

Samantha stands up-turns around towards Jay. "I'm calling her-she needs to know I was rejected by you"snapped Samantha.

Jay gets a strange looks from his coworkers.

"Hey! Mom-just wanted you to know Detective Jay Halstead rejected me as his daughter. Yes! I know-been living with grandpa Hank as his house. Trudy Platt was happy she my godmother, yes Uncle Will knows everything he even offered to have me to live with him"answered Samantha.

Jay stands up from his desk. "I never rejected you"snapped Jay.

Samantha hangs up the phone. "Hank! Erin said hi to everyone, she couldn't talk that long. Also wants me to hang at the firehouse 51 with May Dawson. She will have the papers drawn for custody papers with Kelly Severide and Uncle Will Halstead"answered Samantha.

"What do you have in that bag?"asked Kevin.

"Oops! Cookies, brownies and lunch"answered Samantha.

"When did you make something?"asked Hank.

"With Uncle Will and Aunt Natalie at their home"answered Samantha.

3 hrs later

May Dawson was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the firehouse.

Stella was watching her closely. "How is it that Gabriella didn't tell Matt he was a dad?"asked Stella.

Kelly Severide was reading a newspaper.

May looks up from doing some homework. "Gabriella Dawson died 4 months ago, Leslie Shay died 7 years ago. Been living in New York City with Samantha and Erin. Captain Matt Casey was named my legal guardian"answered May.

Matt Casey was in his office looking at the documents of May Dawson.

He couldn't believe he has the legal guardianship of May.

4 hrs later

Samantha was dropped off at the firehouse.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

May saw Samantha walking into the kitchen.

15 minutes later another girl came walking into the kitchen.

"Who are you?"asked May.

"Destiny Severide, Kelly Severide is my adopted dad"answered Destiny.

1 hr later group comes back.

Kelly sees Destiny sitting at the table. "Destiny"answered Kelly.

Destiny turns around. "Dad"answered Destiny.

Stella was shocked to learned that Kelly had a daughter.

Sylvie Brett was drinking some tea.

Foster was standing there. "Who is that young girl?"asked Foster.

Kelly turns towards his fellow coworkers. "Foster and Stella this is Destiny she's my adopted daughter"answered Kelly.

'How come we never heard you mention about having a child to begin with?"asked Stella.

"That's because I live in California with my brothers, named sole heir to the property of my deceased dad"answered Destiny.

Others arrived in time to see food on the counter.

(California)

Los Angeles firehouse.

"So when are you gonna see Carmen?"asked Howie.

Evan was a late breakfast.

Eddie spoke up. "Carmen needs space from us we are giving it to her"answered Eddie.

"It's been over 2 weeks guys, need to see her sooner"answered Bobby.

"We do know Carmen has been getting nightmares"answered Henrietta.

45 minutes later Maddie Kendall came racing up the stairs.

"Maddie, what are you doing here? Supposed to be at work"exclaimed Howie.

"Evan! Did you check your phone lately? I just gotten a phone call-that Carmen was in an accident"answered Maddie.

Evan grabs his phone from-pants. Looks at the messages.

Maddie turns towards Bobby. "I told my boss had to see my niece it was a family emergency"answered Maddie.

"Carmen is being looked at in Los Angeles County hospital"answered Evan racing down the stair case.

(County hospital)

Carmen was being looked at, so was Crystal McGarrett.

"I called my aunt to come and get me at the hospital"answered Carmen Daya.

Crystal had her ankle wrapped in an ice pack.

Foot steps racing into the room.

"Crystal, are you alright?"asked Russ Granger he was called to the hospital.

"Fine! I took a spill on the sidewalk"answered Crystal.

"Carmen"answered Maddie rushing towards her niece.

"Who are you?"asked a nurse.

"Maddie Kendall I'm Carmen Daya Buckley's aunt, came here as fast"answered Maddie.

Evan Buckley came rushing to the scene. "What happen?"asked Evan.

"Fell off my bike, needs to be fix"answered Carmen.

"What bike?"asked Evan.

"It's how we get around places"answered Max Shields.

4 hrs later

Crystal was home at her estate in Santa Monica.

Carmen went with her aunt Maddie-Evan back to the firehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Maddie had dropped off Carmen at the firehouse, after warning them.

"Carmen, didn't want to be at the firehouse, she's still very sore"whispered Maddie towards Howie, Evan and Eddie.

"Thanks"answered Evan thanking his sister watching Carmen-since she had refused to returned to the house.

"Well she fell asleep on the couch"answered Maddie to go to work.

Alarms sounded throughout the house.

Carmen slept for at least over 8 hrs.

Wince when awaking up from the couch.

By the time the others returned from their mission.

Others were either making lunch or doing something else at the firehouse.

Carmen was poking at her food.

Evan came upstairs to check on Carmen.

"Hey! Carmen you aren't hungry?"asked Henrietta.

Carmen tense a little bit.

Athena saw Carmen tensing a little bit. "Henrietta and I could check your sore for you"answered Athena.

"Aunt Maddie already did it this morning, put a bandage on it"answered Carmen taking a sip of tea.

Evan sits down near the girls.

Bobby joins shortly.

"Oh! Tacos"answered Howie.

Eddie shows up too. "Carmen! How are you feeling?"asked Eddie.

Carmen doesn't hear Eddie ask her a question, saw the text message on the phone.

"Earth to Carmen, Eddie ask you a question"answered Evan.

Carmen looks up. "What was the question?"asked Carmen.

"How are you feeling today, Maddie said you were sore"answered Eddie.

"Liam is here to pick me up, so bye"answered Carmen.

Evan and Eddie looked at each other.

Not after racing after Carmen in a flash of lightening.

"I take it Carmen didn't want to tell them she's very sore"answered Athena.

"Yup"answered Howie.

"Carmen wait a minute"answered Eddie.

Carmen looks at Eddie in the face.

Liam is standing by the car. "Please leave Carmen alone right now"answered Liam.

"No! We need to know if Carmen is OK"answered Evan.

Liam glares at them. "Do you think Carmen is fine! My sister fell off her bike trying to save a child from falling down a flight of stairs"exclaimed Liam angrily.

"Wait a minute we were told you fell off a bike"answered Evan.

"I did fell off my bike, crashed land on my side"answered Carmen.

"The child is fine"answered Liam.

"Well we need to see your side then,before leaving the firehouse"answered Evan.

Carmen takes a step back into Liam.

Liam sighs to himself. "Ms. Kendall already check it out this morning"answered Liam.

"Leave my sister out of this for a moment"answered Evan.

Evan, Eddie, Liam and Carmen came into the locker room.

Had Henrietta come to the locker room


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It's been at least over 3 days since Henrietta Wilson checked over Carmen Daya Buckley's side.

Bruises were all over blue and sightly purple.

During that time Carmen was grounded to the firehouse for at least 5 days.

Liam would come over after his shift ended to check on Carmen.

Meanwhile Crystal was getting a court ordered to have Carmen removed to her home.

Jason and Nicholas Johnson McGarrett would have sole custody of Carmen.

8 hrs later

A court sender came to the firehouse.

"Looking for a Mr. Buckley"answered the court sender.

"Evan is upstairs"answered Howie.

"Please give this to him"answered the court sender.

Carmen was reading a book and eating a salad that she had made last night for dinner.

Evan was making a sandwich for himself.

Eddie was drinking some juice.

"Evan! This came for you"answered Howie giving Evan a letter.

Evan reads the contents of the letter, turns towards Eddie. "You gotta be kidding me?"shouted Evan.

"Evan! What's wrong?"asked Bobby.

"Carmen is moving to Santa Monica for good"answered Evan.

"Give me that"answered Eddie grabbing the letter reading it.

Carmen is texting someone on her phone. "am I moving in with you Liam?"asked Carmen.

Both Eddie and Evan sit down.

"We made a promise to Carmen's mom we would raise her"answered Eddie.

"Unless we could get her recorded unseal to see who would have custody of Carmen"answered Henrietta.

3 days later

Carmen's mom was unsealed.

Name: Mary Rose (Summer)-Divorced-Remarried-Daniel Johnson-Deceased

1st husband: Benjamin Lincoln-divorced

2nd husband-Daniel Johnson-

Kids: Carmen Daya, Liam Johnson

Sole Custody of her kids:

Daniel Johnson-deceased

Jimmy Johnson-nephew-age 17

Heather Johnson-Deceased-Jason and Nicholas mother

Richard Lincoln-age 27-Texas

Commander Steve McGarrett-of the Hawaii Five 0 task force.

Liam, Carmen, Evan,Eddie, Nicholas, Jason and their lawyer were with Crystal at her private office.

"We made a promise to Ms. Johnson we would take care of her daughter"answered Evan.

"We aren't giving her up"answered Eddie.

"We are aware of that"answered Ms. White their lawyer.

"Commander Steve McGarrett is part of the Hawaii Five 0 task force, his daughter Crystal McGarrett runs a special task force here"answered Mr. Lee (Commander McGarrett) lawyer.

"We don't want Carmen part of the task force operation"answered Eddie.

"This matter is up towards Carmen and Crystal"answered both of the lawyers.

"Carmen what do you want to do?"asked Jason McGarrett.

Carmen is thinking for a moment. "I want to live with my brother Liam-who just found out I'm his half-sister"answered Carmen.

"Ms. McGarrett what is your suggestions?"asked Ms. White.

Crystal knew she had to make a right choice on this matter. "Evan, Eddie, Jason, Nicholas and Maddie share custody of Carmen"answered Crystal.

"Wait a minute why is my sister mention into this issue?"asked Evan.

"Your job is dangerous"answered Carmen.

10 day later

Sole Custody was finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Destiny Severide was talking to Samantha Lindsey and May Dawson at the firehouse.

"So why are you staying with your brothers in California? I mean Uncle Kelly is your dad right"asked Samantha.

Destiny was drinking some hot chocolate and eating a fruit salad she just made for everyone at the firehouse. "I lost my dad in the line of duty, didn't find out had brothers, like 2 years later. I was made sole heir to our family's name. Lt. Severide understand I'm needed in certain places"answered Destiny.

Kelly Severide was walking into the kitchen.

"So, Samantha where have you been staying at?"asked Destiny.

"With either Grandpa Hank Voight or Uncle Will, Since Detective Jay halstead rejected me as his adopted daughter"answered Samantha sadly.

Kelly comes over to the girls. "What are you girls up too?"asked Kelly.

"Working on a puzzle"answered May.

"Talking"answered Samantha.

"Making snacks"answered Destiny.

"Food"shouted several voices.

Joe and Brian make a run to the counter.

Laughter could be heard through.

"Boys, There is enough for everyone to share"answered Sylvie.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

"There they go again"answered May watching Matt Casey racing out of his office.

4 hrs later

At the home of Destiny Severide-meaning 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, basement, backyard, 2 private offices.

May and Matt ended up moving in with Kelly and Destiny-when ever she is home.

Girls were watching a movie on the television.

While their dads are making dinner.

"So, Matt how are you things going with May?"asked Kelly.

Matt Casey puts the knife down. "Little upset that Gabriella didn't tell me that May was Leslie's Shay daughter to begin with. Why hide her all these years-never told anyone. Why! Did my ex-have to die"shouted Matt.

Kelly hugs Matt around the shoulders. "I don't know why Gabriella didn't tell anyone about May. Have everyone at the firehouse to help raise her"answered Kelly.

"Thanks"answered Matt.

"Come on Sylvie,Stella, Kim and Adam are coming over for dinner. Destiny had invited Kim and Adam to dinner"answered Kelly.

Others had showed up to the house shortly.

Henry Voight ended up dragging Jay to the gathering.

Along with Natalie, Will and Owen at the party.

There were several gifts on a table.

"I didn't know we were supposed to bring gifts to the party"answered Natalie.

"Destiny was the one who went shopping for the gifts"answered Kelly.

Everyone was gathered in the media room.

"Do I have to be here?"asked Jay whose standing against a counter.

Henry glares at Jay.

"yes! you do"answered Henry.

"Jay! We are here because of Destiny asked us to be here"answered Will.

Samantha stands up.

"Where is Destiny right now?"asked Adam.

"In the kitchen"answered May.

Footsteps coming out of nowhere.

Destiny had some sort of papers in her hands. "I spoke to Agent Lindsey yesterday regarding who would have custody of Samantha Lindsey"answered Destiny.

Jay stomps towards Destiny Severide. "What business is it yours?"snapped Jay.

"Hey! I don't care if your a cop. This is my home-Samantha is part of my family"snapped Destiny angrily.

Kelly had his hands on Destiny's shoulders.

Natalie spoke up. "Will and I talk about it, we would like to have custody of Samantha"answered Natalie.

Destiny turns towards Natalie and Will. "Sorry! Agent Lindsey didn't named you as guardians for Samantha"answered Destiny.

Mouths were wide open now.

"Whose has guardianship of Samantha then?"asked Kim.

"Kelly Severide, Matt Casey, Kim Brugges and Crystal McGarrett"answered Destiny.

Gasps could be heard.

"Erin named Will and Trudy as the godparents to Samantha"answered Destiny.

8 days later

(California)

Carmen was at Crystal's home-private beach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Author's Note: Merry Holidays to everyone.

Doug-whose Maddie Kendall ex-husband is coming to Los Angeles.

Skipping some things.

Christmas was a sad time for Aunt Maddie she didn't want to spend time to decorate a tree this year. I could tell something was bothering her of course.

Carmen was placing presents under the tree at the firehouse station.

Christopher wanted to see his mom again for Christmas.

Seeing his mother was only allowed to see her son during the Holidays.

"Aunt Maddie is something wrong?"asked Carmen.

Maddie was putting cookies on a platter. "NO'! Nothing is wrong"answered Maddie.

"Are you sure, it's not about your ex-husband abusing you"answered Carmen.

crack went a cup.

Maddie turns towards Carmen. "How do you know about that?"asked Maddie.

"How do you think my mother divorced my father in the first place? He abused her many times, she couldn't take it anymore of it"answered Carmen.

Maddie kneels down to Carmen. "What ever you do don't mention this to Howie or Evan ever"begged Maddie.

"Sure"answered Carmen.

"Thanks"answered Maddie.

Different cookies on the platters on the counters.

4 days later

Group were at the firehouse celebrating Christmas with each. Carmen would have two Christmas one with the firehouse-one with her brother in Santa Monica later during the week.

Carmen had come out of the bathroom, is sitting down on a bench. It would be several times without her mother there to celebrate the holidays.

Footsteps came into the locker room, someone sat down.

"Carmen! Is everything alright?"asked Eddie sitting down.

"I just need a moment to myself"answered Carmen.

"Alright! But come upstairs to get something to eat"answered Eddie leaving the locker room.

Carmen pulls out her phone dials a phone number. "Hey! Erica I need a favor from you"answered Carmen.

1 hr later

Carmen is waiting for Erica Callen to show up at the firehouse.

Maddie Kendall walking over to her niece. "Carmen! Everyone was wondering where you are at?"asked Maddie.

Carmen turns towards Maddie. "I'm sorry"answered Carmen.

"What are you sorry for what?"asked Evan and Howie coming over.

A car pulls up to the firehouse.

Several people get out of the car.

Erica Callen walks over to Carmen. "Hello"answered Erica.

"Can we help you with something?"asked Howie.

"Ms. Kendall we are taking you into protective custody until further notice"answered Max Shields standing there.

Maddie is shocked of the news.

"Why! Are you taking my sister in for?"asked Evan.

"We can't discuss this out in the open"answered Ashley Deeks.

Maddie leaves with the agents in the car.

Howie races upstairs in a flash of lightening. "Bobby! I'm needed somewhere else right now"answered Howie.

Athena Grant looks at Howie.

"Is something wrong"answered Henrietta.

"FBI took Maddie into protective custody"answered Howie.

Gasps could be heard.

Eddie sees Carmen walking behind Evan slowly knows that something is up.

"Evan! What happen?"whispered Eddie.

"I don't know Maddie was taken, we don't know why"answered Evan sitting down on a chair groans.

"NCIS agents took Aunt Maddie into custody not the feds"answered Carmen.

Everyone turns towards Carmen in the face.

"Did you have something to do with this?"snapped Howie angrily.

Carmen walks away from everyone.

"Hey! I'm talking to you"answered Howie walking after Carmen.

Evan, Eddie, Athena and Bobby raced after Howie.

Carmen made it outside of the firehouse.

4 of them saw Howie grab Carmen wrist.

Carmen looks at Howie. "Your hurting my arm"answered Carmen.

"Tell me what's going on?"asked Howie.

"Howie, Let Carmen go"answered Athena.

Howie lets go of Carmen wrist.

Evan walks over to Carmen-kneels down. "Do you know why the NCIS agents took Maddie with them for protection?"answered Evan.

Carmen turns away from Evan.

Eddie goes over to help with the situation in hand. "Carmen, we need to know so we can help you and Maddie out"answered Eddie.

Carmen pulls out her cell-phone-dials a number. "I need you to come and pick me up please"begged Carmen.

2 days later

Maddie Kendall had no idea why she was in protective custody. "Tell me why your keeping me here"shouted Maddie.

Erica Callen was watching from a window.

Carmen had Ashley Deeks pick her up two days ago from the firehouse, hasn't left the place yet.

"Carmen are you going to be alright?"asked Ashley.

"I need some alone with my aunt"answered Carmen.

"Sure"answered Erica.

"Also need you to pick up the others are the firehouse, they need to hear it from Maddie"answered Carmen.

"We shall do it"answered Max Shields.

1 hr later

Maddie is sitting down, saw her brother Evan, Howie, Athena and Eddie among the visitors. "What are you doing here?"asked Maddie.

"Maddie! We know why your in protective custody"answered Evan.

"Why! Didn't say that Doug was abusing you"answered Howie.

"Carmen promise she wouldn't tell you guys"answered Maddie.

"Carmen didn't tell us anything about Doug"answered Howie.

"Agent Erica Callen was the one who told us about Doug being spotted here in Los Angeles. There is a warrant for his arrest, he killed a police officer"answered Athena.

2 days later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Destiny Severide was reading something on her mini computer at the table-firehouse.

May was in school for the moment.

Samantha Lindsey was at the firehouse working on some homework sent by her tutor.

"So! Destiny when are you due back to California?"asked Stella.

Destiny glares up from reading a message on her computer. "In 2 weeks"answered Destiny getting up from the table-heading towards her Kelly office.

Kelly was working on some paperwork in his office, Matt Casey was there also.

"Destiny! Is something wrong?"asked Matt.

"Uncle Matt the house that your staying in is being paid for at least over 3 years"answered Destiny.

"Is something wrong?"asked Kelly looking away from his paperwork.

"Crystal McGarrett has a job opening for you in Los Angeles fire department if your interested. To be closer to me and all"answered Destiny.

Kelly thinking for a moment-he looks at Matt Casey.

"What about Samantha Lindsey?"answered Matt.

"Well about that Natalie and Will are moving to Los Angeles, along with Kim Brugges to share custody of Samantha"answered Destiny.

3 days later

Wallace Boden informs his firehouse.

"Just letting you know we are looking for a replacement on Squad for a Lt. also a captain for Truck 11"answered Boden.

"What"answered Joe.

"Why! Are you leaving?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

"When were you going to tell us this?"asked Stella.

"I'm gonna start a new life with May in Los Angeles"answered Matt Casey.

"I'm moving to Los Angeles to be with my daughter-there's a job opening there at a firehouse"answered Kelly.

3 months later

Kelly, Matt, Kim, Natalie, Samantha, Will and May share a house not that far from where Destiny is staying at.

More or less they are staying in Crystal McGarrett's guest house-next door.

Kelly and Matt were introduce to the new firehouse-where Evan, Eddie and Henrietta work at.

Carmen was at the house with Liam and Maddie.

Maddie was reading a book-had to take some of vacation time off early.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Maddie Kendall looks at Carmen. "How are we gonna pull it off?"asked Maddie.

Both of them were at the firehouse.

"Want to be in it"answered Evan and Howie at once.

"Don't carry your wallets with you at the grocery store"answered Carmen.

"How are you gonna pay for the groceries?"asked Bobby.

"My friends have special ways"answered Carmen.

4 days later

Doug Kendall walks into the grocery store, not knowing that something was going to happen.

Carmen was looking at the produce with Liam her brother, Jim Street-extra protection, Max Shields-extra back up protection, Erica Callen, Athena Grant, Eddie Diaz and Howie Chan were wearing under cover street clothes.

"Uncle Howie, Grab 3 bags of carrots, 2 bags of celery, 4 bags of green and red grapes"answered Carmen.

Howie makes a grab of 3 bags of carrots, 2 bags of celery and 4 bags of grapes.

Doug goes over to help with the situation. "I would want the green ones"answered Doug.

"Thanks"answered Howie.

"Your welcome, name is Jamie"answered Doug.

Maddie comes walking into the store with Evan Buckley who makes his way somewhere else in the store, she froze in seeing her ex-standing there. "Doug! What are you doing here?"asked Maddie.

"Came to bring you home"answered Doug.

"No! I have a new life here"answered Maddie standing her ground.

Carmen walks over where Maddie was standing. "Is everything alright?"answered Carmen.

"Mind your own business"answered Doug.

"Aunt Maddie are you OK?"asked Carmen.

"Maddie who in the hell is this?"snapped Doug.

"My name is Carmen Daya Diaz-my adopted dads are Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz"answered Carmen.

Doug grabs a hold of Carmen wrist. "I shall take her instead"answered Doug-dragging Carmen away from everyone.

Maddie begging Doug to let Carmen go. "No! Let Carmen go"shouted Maddie.

Made it outside.

Not knowing the out come there would be cops waiting for them.

"Put your hands up in the air"answered Ashley Deeks.

Doug Kendall-pulls his belt out of the pants. "No!"answered Doug.

Maddie and her friends are watching everything going on outside. "I can't watch"answered Maddie into Evan shoulders.

Carmen is kicking at Doug. "Let me go"answered Carmen.

Liam was trying to get to his sister.

Doug ends up slapping Carmen across the face-towards a car-belts her back with his belt.

Carmen is screaming.

Liam tackle's Doug to the ground.

Athena Grant arrest Doug Kendall.

Not after Liam punched Doug in the face. "That was for my sister"answered Liam.

"Carmen"answered Eddie bending over on the ground.

Carmen didn't move an itch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It's been over 4 days since Doug was arrest was put on trial.

It's been over 1 week since Maddie returned back to work.

now Carmen was another story right now.

At the house where Crystal was.

Sounded asleep through.

Liam is sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Liam! How are you doing?"asked Crystal coming into the house.

Liam groans. "I should have done something to prevent my little sister getting beat up"answered Liam.

"We didn't know that Mr. Kendall was going to take Carmen first"answered Ashley Deeks walking into the house.

"How's Carmen?"asked Erica coming into the house.

"Asleep"answered Jason McGarrett coming down the stairs.

"Her back and bum are raw"answered Liam.

(At the firehouse)

Evan was punching a bean bag.

"Evan! The bean bag isn't going anywhere"answered Henrietta.

Evan turns towards his coworker. "I shouldn't have let Carmen be part of the operation to begin with"answered Evan.

"Agree with you on that"answered Eddie hanging up the phone.

"So! Are the two of you gonna go see Carmen after shift?"asked Bobby.

"My aunt is gonna watch Christopher for a couple hrs, I do want to check on Carmen"answered Eddie.

"Well is Howie is gonna pick up Maddie at work"answered Bobby.

4 hrs later

Crystal was at the pacific blue headquarters dropping something off for her uncle Russ, since he was out on duty.

TC was on the phone in his office.

Chris Kelly walking up the stairs. "TC! Crystal just walked into the station, looks like her ankle is still swollen"answered Chris.

TC nods his head. "Bye"answered TC hanging up the phone.

Cory walks into the office. "TC, I just saw Crystal leave something on Russ desk-she went to the bathrooms"answered Cory.

"Thanks'answered TC walking out of his office downstairs.

10 minutes later

Crystal came out of the break room and bathroom, wince a little bit.

Russ and Bobby were just coming back from bike duty.

"Crystal! What are you doing here?"asked Bobby.

"Are you OK?"asked Russ.

"Just wanted to let you officers know that Carmen is back at the house, I'm off to do some errands, Nicholas is gonna be picking me up in 25 minutes"answered Crystal.

"Crystal! How your ankle?"asked Chris.

Crystal looks at officer Chris Kelly. "Fine"answered Crystal.

"Are you sure, it's looks swollen"answered Chris.

"I wouldn't be walking on it"answered Crystal.

"Crystal"answered TC.

Crystal turns towards TC Callaway. "Is there something you wanted?"asked Crystal.

"I want you to go home, ice your ankle"answered TC.

"I can't go home, have a meeting with Swat"answered Crystal.

TC walks over to Crystal. "I'm ordering you to go home and rest"answered TC.

"Fine"answered Crystal storming out of the station.

Russ Granger goes after his niece.

He meets up with Crystal. "Wait a minute, what's wrong?"asked Russ.

"I'm just worried about Carmen, she took a beating"answered Crystal sitting down on a bench.

"Crystal, can I look at your ankle?"asked Russ.

"Sure"answered Crystal.

"It's a little swollen, but still should listen to TC"answered Russ.

8 hrs later

Crystal had a meeting with Swat at the house-with her ankle on a foot stool resting.

Kimberly was had fallen asleep in her brother's arms watching a movie.

"Crystal, Gonna take Kimberly upstairs, do you need anything?"asked Jim Street.

"No!"answered Crystal

TC, Russ and Bobby found Crystal on the couch- fast asleep-with an ice pack on her ankle.

"She followed your orders"answered Bobby.

"I can see that"answered TC picking up Crystal in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Eddie, did you get to see Carmen over the weekend?"asked Henrietta Wilson.

Eddie was tying his boots-looks at Henrietta. "NO! Carmen didn't want to see Evan and I"answered Eddie.

"Do you know why?"asked Howie.

Evan comes walking upstairs in the kitchen. "Liam just called Maddie at work, said that Carmen was upset"answered Evan grabbing an apple.

Eddie stands up quickly. "Upset! I don't care we are going over there to check on Carmen after shift"answered Eddie.

14 hrs later

Eddie, Maddie, Christopher and Evan drove to Santa Monica.

Liam Johnson came outside to get ready for the bike patrol with Hayden Carson.

"Liam! How's Carmen doing?"asked Maddie.

"Was gotta take a shower"answered Hayden.

"Now?"answered Evan.

"Yes! Now she was at the beach for most of the day"answered Liam.

Maddie heads inside to check on Carmen.

Carmen was indeed taking a shower-private suite.

Groans through-still in pain.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Carmen! Can I come in?"answered Maddie.

Carmen winced a little bit-tying not to scream.

Maddie opens the doorway-saw Carmen sitting in the shower. "Oh My God! Carmen"shouted Maddie.

Which brought Evan upstairs in a flash of lightening.

Eddie was downstairs with Christopher

Christopher looks at his father. "Daddy!"answered Christopher.

"Is something wrong, buddy?"asked Eddie kneeling down to his son level.

"Go! See Carmen"answered Christopher.

Crystal comes walking from outside."Christopher will be fine, go check on Carmen"answered Crystal.

Eddie races upstairs.

Finds that Evan had picked up Carmen in his arms-was in their daughter's room.

Carmen was shaking.

"Carmen! tell us what's wrong?"answered Maddie.

Carmen shakes her head-screaming into Evan's shoulders.

Screams.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It's been over 3 days since Evan spent the night with Carmen and Liam at the home of Crystal McGarrett's home in Santa Monica.

At the firehouse.

May Dawson and Samantha Lindsey were adjusting to their new life in Los Angeles.

Both were in school now.

Kelly Severide and Matt Casey were sitting down in the break room upstairs.

"What did the two of you come from?"asked Howie sitting down eating a stir-fry.

"Chicago'answered Matt.

"Why! Did you want to move here?"asked Bobby.

"My adopted daughter lives here, wanted to be closer to her"answered Kelly.

"wanted to give my daughter and I a new life"answered Matt.

Evan comes walking upstairs-groans.

"Evan! Something wrong buddy?"asked Howie.

Evan looks at Howie. "Carmen is being looked at the hospital in Santa Monica, I'm not allowed to be there for it"answered Evan.

"Aren't you Carmen's legal guardian?"asked Kelly.

"One of her guardians"answered Eddie coming up the stairs with Christopher his son.

"Hey! Buddy"answered Bobby.

"Did something happen at the school?"answered Henrietta.

"School was let out early"answered Eddie.

6 hrs later

Destiny stops at the firehouse with several bags in her hand. "Uncle Matt! Dad"answered Destiny.

"Destiny what are you doing here?"asked Kelly.

"Jason dropped me off at the firehouse with my bike, brought some dinner for you guys"answered Destiny hugging her dad around the shoulders.

"You shouldn't have"answered Athena Grant whose was just getting off shift.

"Destiny do you happen to know Carmen Bradley?"asked Howie.

"Yes! I live with Crystal McGarrett for the past 3 years now. Carmen is OK for now'answered Destiny.

"what do you mean OK for now?"answered Evan.

"She's gonna be sore-due to her injuries. Crystal is taking a vacation to see some family-she's taking Carmen with her"answered Destiny.

"Over our dead bodies"answered Eddie and Evan at once.

"Too late, they are already left well 3 hrs ago"answered Destiny.

Crashed plate went onto the ground of the firehouse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been over 8 days since Carmen came back from Hawaii-she has a new given adopted name now-Misty McGarrett.

Maddie Buckley came walking into the fire station to talk to Evan her brother and Eddie.

"Maddie is something wrong?"asked Howie.

"Is Evan here?"He's not picking up his phone"asked Maddie.

"Upstairs"answered Howie.

"Thanks"answered Maddie heading upstairs.

Evan was making lunch for those who were on duty.

Kelly Severide was working on some paperwork.

Matt Casey was reading a book at the table.

"Evan! We need to talk"answered Maddie.

Evan looks up from making something on the stove. "I'm in the middle of something"answered Evan.

"I can see that Evan Buckley, we need to talk-it's about Carmen"answered Maddie.

"Have you seen Carmen?"asked Eddie coming from the locker room.

"Carmen has a new given name now"answered a voice.

Everyone turned towards the voice.

Destiny Severide was standing there with several bags in her hand.

"What does our daughter have now?"answered Eddie.

"Carmen new given name is Misty McGarrett-along with her brother Liam also know as Liam McGarrett-adopted kids to commander Steve McGarrett of the Hawaii Five 0 task force"answered Destiny.

"When did this happen?"asked Bobby.

"3 days ago in Hawaii-there were several witness"answered Maddie.

"I don't understand we were giving Carmen a great loving place to live"answered Evan.

"It's for so certain bad people won't know her real name to begin with. I mean my co-partner Crystal McGarrett it's not her real name either"answered Destiny.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Author's Note: Changing some things in this story.

5 months later

Tragic happened

Tsunami had taken out the Santa Monica pier, flooded the streets.

Carmen, Liam, Destiny, Alexis and Christopher were in harm's way.

"We need to get to higher ground"coughed Alexis.

Christopher is shaking in Liam arms for support.

(on the higher grounds)

Maddie is trying to reach Evan and Eddie at work.

Wanted to let them know that Carmen was out with her friends had taken Christopher with them.

Please hope nothing happens to them.

Praying to herself.

2 hrs later

Christopher was spotted wearing a life jacket, he was shaking. "I want my daddy"coughed Christopher.

"Buddy, Christopher he's helping others right now, shall be there shortly"answered Henrietta.

"Christopher how did you get a life jacket, buddy?"answered Viola-a doctor on the scene.

"Carmen, my sister gave it to me"answered Christopher shaking.

Henrietta takes Christopher with her.

45 minutes later

"Henrietta, where did you find Christopher?"asked Eddie.

"He was spotted wearing a life jacket"answered Henrietta.

"Daddy! Carmen, Liam, Destiny and Alexis are still out in the water"answered Christopher shaking.

Eddie takes Christopher to their truck-wrapping towel around him. "Stay here"answered Eddie.

Maddie had gotten a hold of her fiance Howie-informed him about Carmen being at the boardwalk with her friends and Christopher.

3 hrs later

Liam showed up with Destiny and Alexis-also wearing life jackets.

"Where's Carmen?"answered Crystal McGarrett she showed up to the scene.

"We haven't seen her yet"answered Destiny.

Erica Callen, Ashley Deeks and Shawna Callahan showed up in their uniforms.

"Is something wrong?"asked Shawna.

"Yes! Carmen is missing'answered Liam.

Alarms sounded on the phones.

"another incoming"answered Liam.

"help the others in anyway you can"answered Crystal.

"maybe one of us will fine Carmen"answered Destiny.

45 minutes later

Carmen was on higher ground-but couldn't leave it, quite yet through.

3 days later

Both Christopher and Carmen were shaken up by the tsunami.

2 months later

Team were celebrating something at the firehouse.

Carmen was supposed to stop by later.

Christopher and his aunt were there at the firehouse.

"Eddie"answered the aunt.

"Christopher what are you doing here?"answered Eddie.

"Came to surprised you guys and ladies"answered his aunt.

4 hours later

Maddie checks her phone-gotten a message from Liam that Carmen wouldn't be at the event.

Didn't have a chance to tell Evan.

Destiny Severide, May Casey and Crystal McGarrett showed up at the firehouse with several bags.

"Destiny! What are you doing here?"asked Kelly Severide.

"Brought everyone dinner"answered Destiny.

"Didn't have to buy all of us dinner"answered Bobby.

"Someone told us were ordering take out for dinner"answered May hugging her dad-Matt Casey.

Evan Buckley shrugs his shoulders.

"Thought Carmen was supposed to be here at the firehouse?"asked Chin.

Crystal spoke up. "Carmen isn't gonna be making it guys, she came down with the flu"answered Crystal.

4 days later.


End file.
